Arsha
Arsha is a non-player character from Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. She is Elle's fiancée. Story Arsha first appears when the party arrives at Aquapolis Olderion after a monster attack breached the city's protections. While Elle's siblings Nichol and Luka start the purification rites to restore the city's defenses, Arsha meets with Elle and the foreigners: Rain, Lasswell, Fina and Lid. Fina heals Arsha, as she has sustained some injuries during the attack. Despite their help, Elle refuses to thank them, for which Arsha tells him off. She then returns home in case the city is attacked once again. When a new wave of monsters breaches the city, they enter from the north, where Arsha lives. Elle rushes off to protect her on his own from a horde of monsters, and Rain comes to his aid; encouraged by his arrival and words, Elle tells Arsha he will protect her. She sees his sword hand shaking, but he assures her it is due to excitement. The two manage to fend off the attack, andfollowing the battle, Elle and Arsha see the party, Nichol and Luka off to Lake Dorr. After Veritas of the Waters floods the Aquapolis, Elle is to accompany Nichol and the party to retrieve an ancient relic from Waterlord and then restore the Aquapolis to its former state at the Water Shrine. Though he tells her he will fine, Arsha gives him an amulet. After the Aquapolis is restored, Arsha welcomes back Nichol and the party, but he informs her of Elle's passing, that he had fought with honor and courage for Olderion and for Arsha. At first, she denies his claims and runs off to the docks. Rain talks to her, and she apologizes, as she knew that with Elle being a soldier, this day could come. For her sake, Rain then summons Elle's vision so that Arsha can see him once again. She tells his vision that their baby is growing day by day, and promises to ensure that his bloodline is carried on and to keep their child safe. Arsha appears again towards the ending of Season One. At a time when the world is threatened by the Chaotic Darkness, she prays for Nichol's success like many others, giving the party the strength to continue fighting and defeat the evil vision for good. Following Rain's disappearance, Nichol returns to Olderion to resume his duties and prepare for the journey to Paladia. Eventually Arsha gives birth to her daughter and Nichol attempts to perform a rite as per the traditions. A schism brews between the two when Nichol reveals he has forgiven Folka for her misdeeds whereas Arsha remains resentful for the murder of her betrothed. Nichol nonetheless is allowed to perform the rite. When Nichol returns with Luka, he convinces Arsha that despite her crimes it is thanks to Folka's aid that the party was able to stop Sol's plan and save Lapis which by proxy included the baby. Arsha accepts this truth although still cannot forgive her in full. When Nichol is about to depart for Paladia, the baby cries to which Nichol responds by calming her. Both Arsha and Luka are left wondering what did he exactly do, to which he merely replied that as an strategist he had to keep some secrets to himself before leaving. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius